


Nuxable mixtape

by evenhisfacewasanalias



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies), Mad Max:Fury Road
Genre: Crossdressing, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fluff, Group Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, Kink Meme, Light Bondage, Masturbation, Pegging, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, War Paint, circus AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 10:41:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4056967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenhisfacewasanalias/pseuds/evenhisfacewasanalias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm going to add all of my one-shots and kink meme fills here. They'll be featuring mostly Capable and Nux but also all our other favorite characters.</p><p>1. Circus AU (Capable/Nux, E)<br/>2. Circus AU coda (Furiosa/Max, T)<br/>3. Our Sons Will Not Be Warlords bonus scene (Capable/Nux, Furiosa/Max, G)<br/>4. Pegging (Capable/Nux, E)<br/>5. Bumpy Road (Capable/Nux, E - for the kink meme prompt "Nux coming in his pants")<br/>6. Mine (Capable/Nux, M - for the kink meme prompt "Capable stealing Nux's pants")<br/>7. Warpaint (Capable/Nux, M - for the kink meme prompt "Nux painting Capable")<br/>8. Full Service (Nux/Wives, E - for the kink meme prompt "Nux/all of the wives")<br/>9. Silk Stockings (Nux/Capable, E)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Circus AU: Capable/Nux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rated E  
> Warnings: Light bondage

The Carnival of Fury is more a freak show than a real circus. There are, of course, the actual freaks - Corpus Colossus, the malformed dwarf, The Milk Mothers, grotesquely large women, The Mad Man in his muzzle, and a variety of other unfortunates collectively called The Wretched. Even the show itself, nominally filled with daredevil stunts, is plagued by horrific injuries and even the occasional death of a performer. But the War Boys thrive on this danger, and so does the audience.

Nux doesn’t remember a time before he came to join the War Boys. Most of the Boys are cast-offs or runaways, lured in by the promise of danger and excitement. Immortan Joe, their Ringleader, has fulfilled this promise and then some. But all are willing to give their lives to the Carnival of Fury in the pursuit of the stunt that will bring them immortality.

Nux and his partner Slit have mastered the Wheel of Death. The twin wheels spin them through the air as they perform death-defying acrobatics with no safety net other than their own skill and experience. Now they’ve started setting the wheels on fire just a to add new dimension of risk to their stunt. They try to match the fearless spectacle of Imperator Furiosa, the real star of the show. The War Boys breathe fire, juggle chainsaws, fight lions, throw knives, swallow knives, but none of it compares to her. Nux once witnessed her jump her motorcycle over twenty cars through flaming hoops. It was truly a glorious show!

Tonight though, Nux isn’t thinking about glory or immortality, distracted as he is by the Four Sisters. They were some of the most lovely girls he had ever seen, so shiny and perfect. Joe had snatched them up from other circuses, and never allowed the War Boys to get too close to them. They were acrobats themselves once, but now Joe mostly has them promenading around between stunts. They also once had a fifth Sister in their little troupe. The Splendid Arghanad, as she had been known, was lost to a faulty trapeze wire - though not all are convinced it was an accident.

But Nux’s mind is far from danger and death, with all of his attention focused on the Sisters’ routine. The whole circus is shades of red and black and chrome, even the performers are painted to look like skeletons, like death incarnate, but the Sisters appear before him in gauzy white costumes as life itself. They are beautiful and gleaming. He finds himself, as usual, drawn to the girl in the center with her fiery curls, standing out among her ethereal sisters as something wild and free. He suspects that none of them are truly free. Their movements are strangely hypnotic, and the audience is completely enraptured, but Nux sees something mournful in their dance as well. He is considering them more closely when Slit drags him back behind the curtains.

“Get you head in the act or you’re gonna get fuckin’ shredded out there!” He smacks the back of Nux’s head for emphasis. Nux is reminded they’re on next.

“Die historic and live forever!” He recites in return, though his mind is still back with the Sisters. He can hear Immortan Joe announce their act.

“Here tonight, to deliver you to the very gates of Valhalla, these valiant warriors will ride the furious Wheel of Death!”

The Doof Warrior thrashes on his flaming guitar from where he hangs suspended from the tent’s roof, bringing the audience to a frenzy. It’s their cue. The boys race towards the wheel, gaining momentum as first Nux and then Slit jump into the spinning cages. The first moves are always just to get the wheel up to speed, but then the real acrobatics begin. Nux in particular is infamous for executing perfect flips outside of the cage itself. Tonight, however, they light up the fireworks, and have to preform their whole routine while avoiding the flying sparks. The audience roars their appreciation as the entire rig becomes a flaming pinwheel. Nux finds himself once again running the outside of the cage, but his earlier distraction comes back to haunt him. He is setting up to begin a somersault at the very top, jumping outwards to land on Slit’s cage halfway below. The jump itself is perfect, but the landing traps his foot in the bars of the cage. The wheel’s momentum slams him bodily into the ground below, and the last thing he hears before losing consciousness is Joe’s voice.

“Ah, mediocre.”

***

Nux realizes he is lucky the wheel was spinning more slowly to anticipate his jump, or he doesn’t think he would have survived. As it is he is mostly left recovering from a concussion and a nasty sprain from his trapped ankle. The Organic Mechanic always makes sure the War Boys heal up quick from their stunts. Joe doesn’t approve of any threats to his revenue. Nux is even cleared to begin practice again, but Slit is still angry at him for ruining their act, threatening to find a new partner. Someone ‘more V8’ with ‘his brains in his body and not in the fuckin’ clouds’, he says.

He doesn’t stick around the big tent while the others begin working, slipping outside to slump against one of the support poles. He doesn’t know what he’ll do if he loses his place, knows he’s no good for anything else but this. With each fault he adds to his mental tally he bangs his shaved skull back against the metal behind him. After a few hits he’s actually getting sort of dizzy, until he feels a soft pressure still his movements.

Nux wonders if he’s given himself another concussion before looking up to see the red-haired Sister with a delicate hand resting on his head. He has no idea how to respond. He’s pretty sure her name is Capable, but he thinks greeting her by name might come off a little creepy. She’s looking down at him now with concern but also a small amount of amusement. Or maybe fondness? But she doesn’t even know who he is. Ok, it’s definitely creepy to keep staring at her without saying anything at all. Is it too late to say hi? Capable, thankfully, solves this dilemma for him.

”Hey. It’s Nux, isn’t it?” Ok so maybe it’s not that creepy to know a fellow performer’s name. He’s still surprised she can recognize him out of his makeup though.

”You know my name?”

”Of course I do, you do the Wheel of Death with that other guy, the one with the scary mouth. Slice or something. I’m Capable, by the way.”

”I know, I’ve seen you in the show too.”

”Oh, so you’ve watched me?” She teases.

”No! Not like that! Just, you all are so talented and…shiny.” She grins as he rushes to defend himself.

”Talented, huh? It’s not really much of anything, we’re barely more than decoration anymore. You should have seen me on the silks, back before I got stuck in this hellhole.”

”Silks?”

”You know, like aerials and stuff? Come on, I’ll show you.” Capable reaches down to grasp both of Nux’s hands and drag him up to standing. He’s even closer to her now, standing right in her space. Close enough to reach out and touch her. But the realization of their proximity makes him tear his hands from where she still holds them.

”Joe doesn’t really want us Boys near you.”

”Well Joe doesn’t own you, and he certainly doesn’t own me. We are not things, either of us. Now come on! I mean, if you want to.” It’s the first time he’s seen her hesitate since this surreal conversation started, and strangely it’s what finally propels him forward.

“Ok, yes.”

***

She leads him over to where the caravans are hitched beneath the trees. On one of the larger trees he notices two streams of silky white cloth flowing down from the lowest branch. She leads him to sit nearby, and then pulls off her warm up clothes to reveal a green sports bra and incredibly short shorts. It’s pretty demure compared to the costumes she’s made to wear for the shows, but it somehow seems more intimate seeing her up close like this, in her own clothes.

“Ok, so you’re going to have to imagine there’s music…” Nux thinks it’s probably safer to keep his imagination in check right now.

This close, he’s able to see the strong muscles of her arms flexing as she pulls herself up the material. She twists the fabric delicately around her ankles, and it’s sensual in a way the floor show never is. She allows her body to drop and Nux is nearly on his feet to catch her before he realizes that she is fine, that she is held securely by her ankle as the other leg arcs out. She rights herself and begins her ascent again, this time wrapping the silk around both ankles. Satisfied with this, she allows herself to slide down into a full side split before him.

“Glory be!”

He had not meant to say that out loud, but the pleased look she offers him in response makes him glad that he did. Still he finds himself blushing, and mindful of his mouth when she manages an upside-down forward split. He continues to watch her twisting up through the fabric, swimming through it as if it were merely water and then revealing its strength as it holds her. It seems fitting for the woman before him, her kind demeanor masking an inner fearlessness. He is also impressed by the strength of her body, watching her muscles move beneath pale skin that has just barely begun to bead with sweat from her efforts. She is lovely like this, so free within her element.

Her final move has her unraveling from the very top of her rigging, and this time Nux makes it all the way to standing before she stops and poses before him, out of breath and laughing.

“Thrilling enough for a War Boy then?”

He knows she doesn’t really expect an answer, and simply grins in response. He moves closer to where she still clings to the silks, and runs his hand along the fabric above her own hand. It is so soft and slippery, he marvels that it can hold her up.

“It’s stronger than it looks, it could even hold you up if you wanted to try.”

“I’m pretty useless with this ankle.” He confesses, but he finds himself considering it, even if just to please the girl in front of him.

“You can climb just fine without it, just use your arms.” She’s now completely free and guiding his hands to the fabric. He gives it an experimental tug and finds it’s not as slippery as he had thought. He stretches his arms to pull himself up, and it’s definitely harder than she made it look but he soon finds himself able to lift his legs and continue climbing. He’s nearly to the top when he realizes he’s not sure how to get back down.

“Um…”

“Just relax you grip a little and slide down, it’s not that far.” The fabric has twisted around his arms as he climbed and he hopes this will slow his fall like he has watched her do with her legs. But each movement draws the silks tighter around his wrists, and when his toes finally meet the earth his arms are still trapped above him. Attempts to pull his arms free only seem to make it worse, and his flailing is only making Capable giggle at his predicament.

He finally stills enough to turn pleading eyes toward her, only to find her smiling fondly at him (he’s certain it’s something like fondness now, and it takes him by surprise).

“Don’t worry, I can get you untangled.” She is forced to press up against his bare torso as she stretches towards his wrists, and he lets out an involuntarily gasp at the contact.

“On second thought…” No, no, she’s pulling away. This is the opposite of what he wants her to do. “Maybe I should keep you like this for a little while longer.” Her soft hands slide down from his wrists and across his arms, finally settling on his chest. “Is this ok?”

He nods a little too enthusiastically. He thinks he’d agree to just about anything if she was the one asking it. Someone could easily find them out here, but it barely registers for him, too focused on the feeling her her hands on his chest and the sensitized skin of his arms. After a few moments of watching his face for any signs of hesitation, Capable rises up on her toes to press against him again. But this time she delivers a soft kiss to his lips. He responds immediately if a little clumsily, allowing her to guide his movements as the kiss gradually deepens. Her hand glides up his chest to wrap around behind his head, pulling them even more closely together as the kiss grows hungrier. Neither wishes to be the first to break the kiss, but the need for air forces them apart. Her lips are swollen and the loveliest shade of pink as they curve into a affectionate smile.

The smile widens as their lower bodies brush together.

“I guess you really are ok like this.” She emphasizes her point with another press of her hips against his own, eliciting a low moan from both of them.

“I wish I could keep you just like this, but we’re a little exposed out here.” Nux had already forgotten where they were. He whimpers as she finally releases his arms, but then she is leading him into a nearby caravan. Nux guesses it belongs to the Sisters - it’s not really any neater than those where the War Boys bunk, but it’s filled with various feminine touches, including, most wonderfully, thick curtains. The light is dimmer in here and it makes Nux feel bold. He presses her against a nearby wall for another kiss, threading his newly freed hands into her wild hair. Every part of her is so soft and smooth, but he is fully aware of the strength beneath, just as he is of the silks that captured him. She’s arching into him now, and his hands are drawn to her chest, still bound by her sports bra. He slips a tentative hand beneath to earn a happy noise that’s nearly swallowed by their kiss. He pulls back to catch every sound as he explores her. Running his fingers along the undersides of her breasts elicits a quiet sigh, and a brush across her tight nipples warrants a sharper gasp. Taking one of the stiff peaks into his mouth earns him a lovely moan. He continues lavishing attention on her chest with hands and lips until finally she presses him back with a whimper. But instead of pulling away he merely trails his lips downwards, kneeling before her and planting small kisses across her belly. Capable giggles at this as she finally frees herself fully from her bra, but the giggles cease when Nux dips his tongue into her navel. She freezes at this, and Nux worries he’s done something wrong until he looks up at her face. Her eyes have slipped shut and her mouth is slightly parted, but there are no signs she’s uncomfortable. He dips his tongue in again and she shudders beneath his palms. His fingers start to idly trace the waistband of her shorts as he continues kissing across her stomach.

“Yes”

Nux’s head jerks up, trying to figure out what he’s asked her. But she simply reaches down to place her own hands over his and pushes her shorts over her hips. Nux catches her intention and continues drawing them down her legs until they are off completely. His face is still level with her belly, but his eyes glance down at the soft curls below, not quite the same vibrant shade as her hair. His hands slide back up her legs to rest tentatively on her thighs, feeling the tension beneath her soft flesh. Looking up at her for any sign that he should stop, he allows his hand to drift higher, finally reaching the apex of her thighs. He brushes across her curls to drag a single finger over her folds, surprised at her wetness.

“Can I?” It’s not really clear what he’s asking of her, but she allows him to guide her leg over his shoulder, opening her to his gaze. She is so pink and shiny inside. He gently explores her, led once again by her responses. She makes the best noises when he dips a careful finger into her, or brings his wet thumb up to her clit. He thinks how much she enjoyed him licking into her navel and bows his head to mimic those movements here. The first dip of his tongue within her is shallow, but the leg she has wrapped around his back tightens, and he is encouraged to lick more deeply into her. Her breath has started to come out in unsteady pants and she is trembling against his mouth, but she drags him away from his task and guides him to stand on his feet. He tries not to wince when his weight is back on his sprained ankle, but Capable quickly distracts him with a wet kiss. She shakily reaches between them to shove his pants over his hips, leaving his hardness straining against her bare skin. She somehow twists herself unexpectedly around him to fish a small foil square out of a drawer. Her dexterous fingers quickly smooth the barrier on in a single efficient stroke but it’s enough to make him worry his knees won’t keep supporting him. And then her legs move up to wrap around his waist and he’s doubly uncertain of maintaining their position.

But Capable wraps a hand around one of the curtains to pull herself up, and he once again marvels at her strength as he holds her now weightless in his arms. With the other hand she reaches down to guide his length inside her, both of them shuddering as he fills her. He never could have imagined the sensation of being held so tightly inside her, it nearly knocks the air from his lungs. But when he tries to brace himself to move into her his weight is shifted completely onto his sprain and it is impossible to cover his wince.

“Nux! I’m so sorry, I forgot about your ankle.” Having her pull away is almost worse than the pain itself but he allows her to gently push him back onto one of the small bunks, stepping out his pants fully along the way.

“Actually, I have an idea. Do you trust me?”

Another enthusiastic nod, “Yes.”

She twists around again and he admires her flexibility, but this time she comes back with a narrow scarf.

“Will you put your hands above your head for me?” He does as she asks and allows her to wrap the scarf around his wrists, securing them against the bedframe. He gives an experimental tug at his bonds and finds that while he could break through them if he wanted, he sort of enjoys being captured by her again. He finds he likes being at her mercy. And clearly it pleases her as well, as he watches her eyes trail admiringly down his body. After finally looking her fill, she moves to hover over him, and he tries to find his words.

“Come down here?” He finally manages.

“Hmm?” She looks a little perplexed at his words.

“Please?” He hopes she understands.

She does, and bends down to kiss him again. Nux lifts his head to drag his lips across her neck, guiding her further up until can once again take one of her nipples into his mouth. He is torn between wishing he had his hands free to assist him but also enjoying giving her complete control over his movements. It’s easier this way, he’s not expected to be in charge or know what to do. He’s happy to let her drive. He knows Capable will take care of him.

The girl herself has finally pulled away from his mouth to bite at the spot beneath his chin and down over neck. He discovers his earlobes are particularly sensitive and his leg gives an involuntary kick when she nips at one. Both of his legs begin shaking a little wildly as she sucks the lobe into her mouth, and he’s not sure how much more he can take.

“Please?” He tries again, knowing this time that she’ll understand what he’s asking for, what they both need. She offers another kiss to his lips before moving to sink down onto him again. The feeling is even more intense now that he is not distracted by his injuries and or trying to hold himself back. Capable moves slowly, and he feels every inch of her as she takes him in. She is Valhalla, bright and chrome around him!

Capable runs her hands across the muscles of his chest as she begins to increase her rhythm. The hard-earned muscles he had witnessed during her performance she now uses to circle her hips above him, grinding into him, even as she moves more rapidly against him. Her fingers pluck at his nipples and he arches up into her, tugging at his bonds but not wishing to free himself, just needing to hold on to something, anything.

His whole body is strung tight like the highwire, and he fears he’ll snap in half. But Capable presses a soft palm to his cheek and whispers soothing words and he knows she won’t let him break. Her hips continue to press roughly into his own, but the kiss she gives him is gentle, and he finally gives himself over to his release. It feels less like falling apart and more like coming home. He nearly blacks out at the feeling but opens his eyes to watch Capable bring herself off above him, slowing the pace of her hips so that he can enjoy the aftershocks as she joins him. He’s fairly certain the smile on his face is more than a little silly right now, but her own face is a bit giddy as well so he tries not to be too embarrassed. Nux is almost sorry when she unties him, but the feeling of blood rushing back into his wrists reminds him he couldn’t stay like that all day, no matter how much he wants to. He’s not sure if Capable will even want him to stay now that he’s been released, or if he should go back to practice again, but she takes the decision out of his hands by curling into him, effectively trapping him with her legs and arms. She props her head on her hand to look over at him, and he can sense that she is once again about to ask him to do something crazy and wonderful with her.

“Hey, so Furiosa is planning on getting us all out of here to start our own circus. How do you feel about taking up a new act?”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I came up with this sprawling Circus AU plotline but it quickly became much bigger and darker than I originally intended, so I decided just to write some of the fun parts and make it a one-shot. I would love it if anyone wanted to expand on this universe or took inspiration from it in any way, because there is so much room to have fun with a Mad Max circus (hopefully you all were able to find Max here too).
> 
> Also for anyone who has never seen a silks/aerial performance, Capable's routine might look a little like this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Xn8hEC2j9Y
> 
> And for those unfamiliar with the Wheel of Death: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ytb-HG7nsX8


	2. Circus AU: Furiosa/Max coda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rated T  
> Warnings: Tiny bit of language (apologies for the lack of smut)
> 
> This chapter can be read more or less on its own.

Their escape from Immortan Joe’s miserable excuse for a circus is rather anti-climatic in the end - they simply take off in the middle of a show one night. It’s impossible to hide their absence, but Furiosa is counting on the fact that Joe would rather cover their disappearance with his usual bluster than stop the show and refund the audience. And that gives them at least an hour’s head start. It’s enough.

The other girls meet her just outside the tent, Capable towing a rather besotted War Boy along with her. Furiosa glares at this new annoyance, but there’s no time to argue his presence. They’re not even remotely safe until they hit the road.

She’s already realized taking one of the caravans will only make them easy targets, so they’re forced to pile into one of the Repair Boys’ trucks, the trailer full of tools still hitched to the back. Furiosa figures they’ll ditch it when they get the chance. Right now she just prays she’s snatched the right keys. The sound of the engine starting signals her success, and the War Boy proves he’s not entirely useless by keeping Capable and Dag secure in the truck bed behind her as she peels out. The lights of the carnival eventually fade to pinpricks of light behind them and she allows herself a moment’s relief.

***

Furiosa’s been driving for several hours now with no sign of pursuit, but they’re running on fumes and will need to stop for gas soon. Joe does his best to keep all of his performers financially dependent on him, but she’s managed to save up a small sum over the years to buy her freedom. Or at least a few more hours driving.

They pull into the first station they find and she sends Toast inside with a couple small bills to pay while the War Boy (apparently called Nux) is under orders to fill the tank with diesel. Somehow the other kids all end up following Toast inside to try and lift some snacks. She figures now’s as good a time as any to ditch the trailer. She sets to work unhitching it but hears a noise from inside. Wielding her prosthetic arm like a weapon, she reaches for the trailer’s door. Somehow some foolhardy War Boy must have stowed away so he can report their location back to Joe. But inside is not a War Boy, or a boy at all. The Mad Man from the Freak Show is curled up on the floor, furiously trying to remove his muzzle with what has to be the first tool he found for all the good it’s doing him. His head jerks up at the sight of her, but his frenzied movements don’t cease.

“Get out.”

Surprisingly, if slowly, he obeys.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing in the back of this rig?”

“Need to get this damn thing off.” His voice is like gravel, like he hasn’t spoken to another human being in years. She realizes he probably hasn’t.

She’s aware of the danger this strange man poses towards herself and her girls, but he’s not entirely a stranger to her. He’s been trapped in that freak show same as her, and for that alone she decides to take pity on him.

“Come here, you’ll never get it like that.” He drops the tool in his hand, a screwdriver apparently, and bows his head for her inspection. She’s not sure if the move is fearless or just the sign of a man who’s been complete broken. It doesn't really seem to matter right now. There’s a padlock in the back, and she could pick the lock, but there’s a small section of leather strap that might be an easier target. Despite the wild hair and beard that serve as a constant hindrance, she manages to slip her pocketknife beneath the strap and saw through. Once freed he doesn’t look any less wild but at least he looks mostly human. The only part of his face she can really see is his eyes, but she sees the look of someone who will not be caged like an animal. A look she knows is mirrored in her own eyes. But the kids are heading back towards her and she needs to make a decision fast.

“Toast, Cheedo, get in the back with the others, we’re apparently taking the Man Man with us too.

***

There’s not enough money for a hotel, so they find one that still uses old-fashioned keys and take over some unoccupied rooms with Furiosa’s lock-picking skills. The younger women will all need to share a room now, while Furiosa keeps watch over the Mad Man in the other room. She almost insists that Nux also stay under her watchful eye, but he looks so devastated at the idea of leaving Capable’s side that she caves. The Sisters are tough enough to look out for each other, and they seem to have grown fond of their latest stray anyway. It’s probably better than she’ll only need to look after one unexpected guest this evening.

***

The Mad Man still hasn’t offered her a name, so she simply refers to him as ‘you’ and occasionally ‘you fool’. The system is working pretty well so far, at least he takes orders pretty well. Mostly.

“You’re not going to get very far looking like some savage beast. You might want to get cleaned up or something.” But the Mad Man makes no effort to move.

“Go shave or something.” Now he simply grasps at his beard, and she realizes there’s no way a complimentary hotel razor is going to do any good. He flinches when she opens her pocketknife again, but allows her to lead him over to sink where she begins cutting off chunks of hair and beard. This has to be uncomfortable, a knife’s no good for cutting through hair, but he makes no complaints as she works. His skin is warm beneath her hands, and his eyes watch her face rather than the work of the blade. She tries to ignore his stare. A face is slowly starting to take shape underneath all of her hacking away, even if it is covered in layers of dirt and sweat. When she’s done all she can she finally ushers him into the bathroom with some soap and the pitiful hotel razor, thankful that at least he can’t hurt himself too much with it.

After more than half an hour in the shower she begins to suspect he has no idea what he’s doing in there. Or maybe he did actually manage to slice his neck open with that sorry excuse for a razor and is bleeding out in the tub. It’s this thought that pushes her check on the fool, testing the bathroom door and finding it unlocked. But the Mad Man has chosen that same moment to open the door. She has somehow missed the water being turned off, because clearly he has finished washing up. And now he’s…clean.

The man that emerges from the bathroom couldn't look more different than the man she brought in with her. He is clean-shaven now, with short, neat hair that’s much lighter than she expected. He’s also very shirtless, and surprisingly muscular considering the months he’s spent trapped in a cage. He might almost be considered handsome. But it’s his eyes that draw her attention. They no longer look quite so wild. They appear almost serene, and even more than that, they appear grateful. Without quite meaning to, she reaches up with her good hand to brush his smooth cheek, and he holds it there with own.

“Max. My name is Max.”


	3. Our Sons Will Not Be Warlords bonus scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rated G  
> Warnings: Tooth-rotting fluff
> 
> This story takes place in a modern version of the Our Sons Will Not Be Warlords universe, which is why it's here instead. It's short but I couldn't just do nothing with the idea.

“More tea, Princess?”

“Mmmm…yes.”

Furiosa feels a grin spread across her face at the scene before her. Capable stands beside her, face pressed into her shoulder and shaking with restrained laughter. The women had been out at an all-day event for the community garden, and Furiosa had sent Max over to help Nux watch the kids. Both she and Capable had planned to come back to a house in chaos, so the peacefulness of the scene before them is the first surprise.

The second is that somehow little Angharad has roped them all into a imaginary tea party. Banshee is clearly just excited about the very real cookies at the center of the table, but both Nux and Max are crouched at the small table quietly taking pretend sips from their teacups. Angharad is dressed as a ninja turtle for the occasion, but Nux has been wrapped in a garishly orange feather boa and a very sparkly tiara sits on Max’s head. Furiosa supposes that makes him the Princess, and finds herself trying to muffle a laugh as well. Nux finally notices their presence and the two women watch as he hides a sheepish smile behind his teacup. They can only see Max’s back so they’re not sure at first if he’s even aware of them until he turns, completely unperturbed, to face them.

“You joining us, or what?”


	4. Pegging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rated E  
> Warnings: Pegging (no femdom), modern setting

  
They’ve both discussed this, though Capable is the one who takes care of all the research and makes sure they have everything they need. Nux is now waiting for her in their shared bedroom, while she fiddles nervously with the straps in the adjoining bathroom. She worries that having him watch her do this might just kill the mood. And she’s even less sure how he’ll react to the slick silicone phallus that now juts out from between her legs. It takes her a few minutes to adjust to it herself, the weight of it as unfamiliar as the image it presents, but she actually sort of likes how it looks once she gets used to it. The harness is black but the toy itself is purple, and the whole thing goes very nicely with her pale skin and bright red hair. Even the weight of it feels nice, pressed against the bare flesh of her mound. She picked a modestly-sized dildo, which suits her smaller frame and hopefully won’t intimidate Nux too much. He seemed pretty eager when she first told him her idea, but she doesn’t quite know how he’ll react to the reality of the situation.

She finally steps out of the bathroom and feels a little less ridiculous when she catches sight of the look on Nux’s face. His lips are slightly parted and his eyes are wide, like they are every time he’s seen her naked. Like he can’t believe how lucky he is. And it makes her feel powerful in a way that has nothing to do with what’s strapped between her legs.

She moves over to where he’s seated on the bed, already mostly naked himself, and lets him look his fill. There’s not a trace of fear in his expression, just uninhibited wonder at the attractive juxtaposition. He keeps trying to bring his eyes to her own face, still convinced it’s rude to stare too long at any other part of her, but inevitably glancing back at her breasts and the strap-on below.

“You can touch it, if you want.”

He nods, and his hand is quick to reach out but gentle as he runs curious fingers along its length. His whole hand soon wraps around the toy’s width, and he gives a few experimental strokes. And ok, that’s…wow. It’s a very appealing sight. She can’t resist bending down to kiss him hungrily as he continues to stroke her. She can just barely feel the movement of the toy against her own flesh, but just being aware of his eager movements is enough to excite her. She encourages him to lie back and he reluctantly lets her go to plant his elbows on the mattress behind him, still arching up to meet her lips with a matching intensity. They spend several long moments like this, the toy occasionally bumping into his thigh and spurring him on even more.

She breaks their kiss to trail across his jawline, reaching back towards his ear to draw the lobe into her mouth. He gasps at this, and finally drops back completely at the first nip of her teeth, arms no longer able to support him. She continues teasing him, licking the delicate shell of his ear before nibbling again at the lobe. She moves to kneel over him, and brings the hand not supporting her weight to stroke over his collarbone and chest as he shudders below her. Her fingers delicately trace the tattoo she now knows by heart, eliciting a moan with each brush across his sensitive nipples. Her lips soon join her fingers, and he arches into her touch, his own hands plunging into her curls and encouraging her to continue. She gives in to his silent request and nips across his neck and chest until she is satisfied with the string of marks she’s left.

Glancing back up at Nux, she waits patiently for him to open his eyes to meet her own. When he finally does, she carefully reaches down to tug at his waistband, watching his face for any sign of hesitation and finding none. His lips are bright red and panting, but he remains silent and still as she slides the fabric over the length of him, slowly freeing his hardness. He breathes in sharply beneath her as the cooler air of the room reaches his heated flesh, eyes fluttering half-closed again as he grips the sheets beside him. He presents quite a picture to Capable above him.

She offers him a reassuring smile before reaching into the drawer of the nightstand to pull out a small bottle of lube, placing it beside them for later. She sets back to work nipping down his chest and stomach, feeling the muscles tense beneath her touch. A small kiss is placed on the jut of his hipbone as she finally reaches his waist. She thinks it might help if he’s a little distracted for this part, and moves to lick up the length of him slowly before taking him into her mouth. Nux moans loudly at this, and nearly jackknifes up before Capable pulls off to press him carefully back into the bed. When she resumes her ministrations he holds himself in check this time, gripping the sheets even more tightly than before.

Finding him thoroughly engrossed in what her mouth is doing, she reaches over to slick up the fingers of her right hand. A single finger reaches below to gently circle his rim, getting him used to the sensation of her being there and not pushing for anything more. She draws this out for long moments before she dares to press her finger slowly into him. He shudders at the sensation of just the tip of her finger pressed inside him, but doesn’t pull away. He even begins to push back towards the intrusion as she allows her finger to slide more fully into him.

She looks up to where Nux’s head is thrown back, eyes shut tight but his face relaxed. His breath stutters out in little gasps and sighs. She recognizes how vulnerable he is in his trust of her, letting her inside him so intimately, and it’s a heady sensation. It’s also humbling, and she wonders if that’s why he always looks so reverent each time he enters her. She knows some of that is just Nux, and how he always cares for her, but she wants him to feel how she does when she is with him. Wanted and adored.

“You’re doing so well, do you think you can take another?”

His eyes are still shut tightly but he nods vigorously. Capable lifts herself up to watch his face this time as she eases a second finger in beside the first. The heat of him is incredible, and her own breathing quickens as she imagines being fully inside of him. He winces slightly as she reaches the base of both fingers, and she places another soft kiss to his hipbone in apology. She holds still for a while, until the tension is gone from his expression. She then experimentally curls her fingers within him. His entire body quakes at the gesture, and he whimpers as she repeats it. His eyes are open now and he looks up at her questioningly, but she just smiles in answer. She continues dragging her fingers teasingly across the spot within him, repaying him for all the times he’s driven her insane with his own hands and mouth.

His legs are now shaking uncontrollably where she kneels between them, and so finally she takes pity on him, stilling for several moments before adding a third slick finger. She gently thrusts her fingers within him to make sure he is fully stretched, careful to avoid overstimulating him this time. When he finally seems ready, she pulls her hand away and Nux whines at the loss.

“It’s supposed to be easier if you turn over for the next part.” Her other hand encourages him to roll over, but he remains still.

“Do I…I mean can’t I stay like this? I want to see you.”

Capable takes a deep breath before nodding. She hadn’t imagined them like this, him watching as she enters him, but suddenly it’s all she can think about. She guides his legs back to tilt his hips towards her, and Nux brings his own hands up to hold them in place. Capable allows herself to enjoy the picture he presents. He should look vulnerable splayed out before her like this, and in some ways he does, but mostly he just looks eager and so very ready. She’s once again taken aback by his trust, his desire to share every part of himself with her. How much she wants to share with him in turn.

Nux watches her intently as she applies lube to the toy between them, carefully coating every inch even as her hips move into the strokes. She can feel herself already soaking wet underneath the harness, and tries to shift the toy down to press again where she needs it most. She finds the perfect position just as she begins pressing into Nux, and they both gasp at the intensity of the sensation. The immediate feedback of the toy’s base against her clit makes her feel as if she is actually thrusting into him, and she has to force herself to keep a slow pace. Nux is shaking slightly beneath her, but his determined eyes still meet her own, encouraging her to seat herself fully within him. They both take a deep breath as she finally bottoms out, taking in the newness of their joining. She feels the tension slowly drain from Nux’s form as he gets used to the unyielding firmness of being filled. Slowly he releases his legs and allows them to wrap around her hips, drawing her more closely to him. She takes this as a signal to begin moving slowly within him, dragging shuddering moans from him with each inward press. He gasps as she finds the perfect angle to drag against the sensitive spot inside him, and he moans with each repeated thrust. She leans forward to meet him in a surprisingly gentle kiss, breathing in each sound from him as her hips continue to rock against his own.

As she begins to quicken her pace, she find Nux pulling her back in with his legs at her her waist, unable to find enough purchase to move his own hips upwards. She decides to remedy this by rolling them over. She accidentally pulls out of Nux in the process, but he is quick to realize her intention and moves to straddle her hips before sinking back down onto her. Her hands move to his waist but she allows him to set the pace.

If she had thought the sight of him below her was tempting, it is nothing compared to that of him above, completely uninhibited as he rides her. Her hand moves to feel the muscles of his stomach as he rolls his hips, amazed at the power they both have in this moment. His own hands move to her breasts, but he is able to do little more than cup them, too focused on finding the perfect angle, on chasing the feeling of fullness. Capable is content to enjoy his warm hands on her chest, and the feeling of toy’s base grinding against her core.

Eventually Nux moves back to take himself in hand, his strokes matching the pace of his hips against Capable’s own. She’s not nearly close enough yet but he looks as though he is swiftly approaching the edge. Wanting to join him, and also wishing to draw this out, she grasps his hips to slow him down. He whines in complaint, but ceases the motion of his hips and hands at her silent request. Carefully, she rolls them back over, reaching back to unclip the harness. She manages to free herself from it, but leaves the purple silicone still stretching him open and filling him. Nux looks confused until she climbs over him to straddle him as he had done for her, sliding back on to him with a satisfied moan. Below her, Nux’s entire body is trembling with the dual sensation of filling her and being filled himself, and his eyes nearly roll back into his head as she starts moving again. She pushes his legs together with her own thighs to make sure the toy is held in place, and then reaches down between her own legs to bring herself more quickly along. Like this he is able to thrust up into her, and back down against the toy within him, and she meets each of his movements with her own.

Neither of them lasts much longer like this. Nux nearly cries with his release, gripping her hips so that she’s sure they’ll bruise, taking a long time to come back down. Afterwards, Capable allows herself a few more careful thrusts before joining him, nearly collapsing onto his chest as all of the energy leaves her body at once. They both take a while to recover in the aftermath, Nux still occasionally twitching at the feeling of the toy pressing within him. Capable is eventually the one to move and clean them both up before settling back down into Nux’s side. She thinks this may have been her best idea yet, and the satisfied grin on Nux’s face makes her thinks he’s inclined to agree.

 

 


	5. Bumpy Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rated E  
> Warnings: Sort of public sex?
> 
> This is a semi-fill for a prompt over at the kink meme asking for [Nux coming in his pants](http://madmaxkink.dreamwidth.org/450.html?thread=535490#cmt535490). It takes place during the events of the movie, but it's still an AU where everything turns out alright because I refuse to write anything else.

Nux was in Valhalla, or possibly in hell, he was no longer sure which. It had been bad enough having the Immortan’s shiny wife resting on his shoulder. Her breath against his neck was unbearable in the desert heat, and only served to increase the fever that burned beneath his skin. He was already revved up just from riding in the War Rig, and the girl’s presence was both soothing and torturous, like hitting the gas and the brakes at the same time. But none of this had prepared him for the searing heat of the girl settled in his lap, his face buried in her fiery curls.

It is entirely Toast’s fault. Well, not entirely, but she was the one who had complained about the crowding in the back of the rig. Somehow Capable found herself shuffled into the War Boy’s lap. She was thankful that her bare skin was no longer sticking to leather seat, but the heat coming off the boy’s skin was not much of a relief. And the jostling of the rig was even worse in her current position, though Nux had wrapped steady arms across her waist to hold her still. This new arrangement was not completely uncomfortable, at least.

Nux, on the other hand, felt as though he would vibrate right out of his skin. As they drove through the wastelands Capable was constantly shifted in his lap, her slight frame thrown with each bump they encountered. He held her steady thinking it might help, but it only pressed her soft curves more closely to the source of his agitation. Glory be, but she felt wonderful! Her skin was as cool and smooth as he always imagined chrome would feel, and he couldn’t help himself smelling her soft hair. Everything about her was sending him into overdrive. He could feel his cock begin swelling in response to her proximity, and he tried to will it down. It wasn’t right for a rusted out half-life like him to touch a wife of the Immortan, and even Joe himself wasn’t worthy of this woman. He dug jagged nails into the soft flesh of his own palms to try and hold his body in control. Pain he understood. Pain was all he was meant for. But it didn’t help, her presence quickly overwhelming everything else, giving even the bite of his nails a pleasurable edge.

“Nux, do you still have one of the wrenches in your belt?” Capable whispers, her words nearly lost to the wind racing past.

He grits out an apology rather than an answer, and pushes her forward so she’s no longer pressed so closely. Capable tries to look back at him, clearly confused. Dag has somehow overheard the exchange, despite the fact that she’s watching out the window, and her giggling response reveals the truth of the situation to Capable. She feels like she should be disgusted, but she finds she doesn’t mind as much as she once might have. Nux isn’t Joe, he would never force himself on her, on anyone. He’s even relaxing his hold on her to make sure she’s more comfortable. She realizes how safe she had felt before with his arms wrapped around her, how safe she still feels as he now releases her. Gives her a choice. For the first time in longer than she can remember, her belt is off and she has a choice. It’s surprisingly heady, this new freedom, and she can feel heat pooling low in her belly at the idea. There’s not that many options available to her in their current situation, surrounded as she is by her sisters as well as Furiosa and the Fool, but there’s Nux. He was as much as prisoner of Joe’s as she was, and she imagines there’s much that he’s been denied as well. The War Boys would not so readily sacrifice themselves otherwise. She suddenly wants them both to have this, even if it’s just a small taste - but not without his permission. She slowly presses herself back into him, giving him room to stop her, until she again feels his hardness nudging against her, the rough fabric of his pants scraping her thighs. His arms unconsciously tighten around her once again.

“This ok?”

She feels him nod behind her, his nose brushing along her shoulder. His whole body is shaking, but he only pulls her closer. She allows herself to shift slightly. Her rhythm more purposeful this time, small movements indistinguishable from the motion of the rig. The position isn’t perfect, she’s too far forward to gain much satisfaction from her rocking, and his hands are clenched tightly at her waist, just inches above where she wants them. But the way Nux is shuddering beneath her as his breath comes out in ragged pants is satisfying in its own right.

Nux’s whole body feels wound tight, and his lungs won’t let him breath normally. Capable is moving over him like a fiery goddess and a cruel demon all rolled into one. The drag of the rough fabric of his pants along his hard length is almost unbearable, but he never wants it to end. He knows this is forbidden to the War Boys, but she offers it freely to him. Perfect Capable. She has already saved him once, when she should have thrown him under the wheels like he deserved. He would have let her. He’ll take whatever she gives him. And right now she is giving him more than he ever thought possible. It is too much and not enough, his insides are all tied up in a knot and he’s certain he’ll break but he trusts Capable to put him back together.

It’s the feeling of her fingers intertwining with his own, somehow even more intimate than the actions of their lower bodies, and he’s crashing into her with a force he never imagines. His fingers tighten around her own and his mouth opens soundlessly where it’s pressed into her shoulder. The world becomes blinding white and chrome all around him for a few brief moments, before he finally returns to her. Her body has stilled above him, but she still holds his hand in her own.

Capable feels the barest hint of teeth against her shoulder as wetness spreads through the fabric beneath her. She hadn’t quite expected the intensity of Nux’s response, but she’s glad to share in this with him, even if the presence of the others is currently keeping her from turning to straddle him and find her own release. Though she thinks perhaps her sisters might understand, as she catches sight of Dag’s amused grin in the side mirror.


	6. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rated M  
> Warnings: Slightly crack, but not too much
> 
> This is a fill for the prompt [Capable stealing Nux's clothes](http://madmaxkink.dreamwidth.org/450.html?thread=798658#cmt798658) based off this adorable piece of [fanart](http://blatterburystreet.tumblr.com/post/122161174132/so-i-noticed-that-a-lot-of-people-appreciated). I would definitely recommend checking out the rest of her art because it is all hilarious/sexy/adorable and another piece inspired a small exchange within this fic.

It seemed almost sinful, wasting water like this. But the Sisters demanded that he be cleaned - had even gone so far as to try to drag him to the basin before he finally relented, stripping off his clothing in the middle of the room. It was no use fighting them, they always managed to get their way. But they looked surprised by their victory, all of them just staring at him wide-eyed. Cheedo’s face was turning almost as red as Capable’s hair, and the girl herself looked a little shell-shocked. Surely as wives of the Immortan they had seen a man before? Nux had never really thought it so important to cover himself, none of the War Boys did, but the girls’ staring made him feel a little self-conscious. Maybe a half-life like him didn’t look right? He glanced down to check for any new lumps, blessedly finding none. He didn’t think there was anything wrong with him. But he could hear Dag giggling as Toast was commanding him to get on with it. Capable quickly handed him a cloth and a small basin of water before Toast herded the girls from the small room. Their own quarters weren’t very far away, but he could only make out confusing snippets of their hushed conversations as he sat with the basin. 

Nux spent several long minutes just watching the water slosh around, taking small handfuls to his mouth and enjoying the cool rush of it over his tongue. He had long ago overcome his water addiction, but the temptation of it now was too great to resist. Furiosa had made water more plentiful since taking over the Citadel, though a bath still seemed an unnecessary luxury for a War Boy. He tentatively dipped the cloth into the water, barely dampening it, before running it over his skin. There, all clean. He had done as he was told. His skin tingled slightly as the moisture was immediately wicked from his skin. It was not an entirely unpleasant sensation. Nux looked back at the basin. There was so much water still left, and it was given to him specifically after all. It would be more wasteful *not* to use it… 

Several liters of water and one very sturdy cloth later, Nux’s skin was scrubbed pink, the pale color barely different than the paint that usually covered it. His flesh felt shiny and new - fragile and strong all at the same time. Even his fever had cooled. Nux felt ready to face just about anything. He had no idea how much time actually passed since he had started his bath, but he thought it was well past time to get back to work. If only he could find his pants.

His boots are right where he left them, but he finds no sign of his other clothing. He thinks about asking the Sisters, considering how best to approach them. With their previous reaction to his nudity, he’s not sure about wandering over to their room as he is. Maybe if he just called out to them? Nux walks over to their doorway, remaining just outside of it as he speaks. 

“‘Ey, I can’t find my pants, maybe you saw where I…”

“In here, Nux.”

It’s Capable’s voice that responds, the only one. He’ll be glad if it was just her - her stare doesn’t bother him quite so much as the others. If he’s being honest with himself, he doesn’t really mind her looking at him at all.

But he’s not prepared for the sight that greets him as he enters the room. Capable is actually wearing his stolen pants, and not much else. He’d gotten mostly used to seeing her in scraps of gauzy linen before she had switched to more practical clothing, but somehow the picture of her now is even more inviting. She’s propped up on her bed, her lovely breasts hidden barely beneath her fiery braids, only the soft edge of them visible. Miles of perfect skin and lush curves are exposed before disappearing beneath the black fabric. His pants ride obscenely low on her hips, clearly too large for the small girl in them. They only make her slightly frame even more alluring. 

“Glory be, Capable…”

It’s nearly too much. The sight of her wearing his clothing touches something primal within Nux. She almost looks like…his. 

Nux begins to feel slightly dizzy as all of his blood rushes southward. She is temptation itself before him, and he has no clue what to do. He just stands there with his mouth hanging open, hands twitching to reach towards her.

“If you want them back you’re going to have to take them from me.” Capable tries and fails to appear innocent as she beckons him closer. Nux only hesitates for a few moments before scrambling to her side, hands immediately tugging at the waistband. He’s not entirely certain what he plans to do, but Capable is squirming beneath him, halting his progress as she chuckles at his attempts.

Temporarily defeated, his hands run over the inch of skin he managed to reveal at her waist. It’s softer than anything he’s ever touched, and he revels in the feel of it. Capable sighs below him as his fingers trace across her lower back and hips. Seeing her relax beneath his touch, he once again tugs lightly at the fabric, but Capable simply draws a knee up to hold them in place. 

He considers his options and goes for another plan of attack - flipping her over to pin her legs down. But once she is on her back he is immediately distracted by the sight of her breasts. They are somehow even paler that the rest of her and look even softer than the curve of her hips. His hand hovers nearby, not daring to touch, but be can’t help staring at them. Capable uses his distraction to her advantage, flipping their positions so that she is straddling him. He’s a little stunned by the move and he looks up to see her smirking at him, red hair like a fiery halo surrounding her. 

“Actually, I think I might just keep these. They’re very practical.”

“Then you’ll have me run around naked? I don’t think any of your clothes will fit me.” He sounds almost petulant to his own ears, but she just laughs.

“I don’t know, I think you’d look very lovely in just some sheer white fabric.” Her grin grows even more mischievous at the idea. But Nux’s face scrunches up as he considers it. 

“Will I have to wear the belt too?” The linen might not be so bad, but he doesn’t like the idea of those teeth anywhere near his sensitive bits.

“Never. Besides, I’m beginning to appreciate this easy access…” With that she surprises him once again by reaching between their bodies and resting her hand right beside where he is already hard and straining against his stomach. She eases away slightly to give him a chance to escape before carefully running a delicate hand over his length. Praise be, but her hand feels lovely on him! Nux’s eyes flutter shut as he arches into the sensation. No one has every touched him like this before, and he never imagined experiencing this at the hands of one of the sisters. He was just a half-life, and she was a living goddess, but she had deigned to touch him and he wasn’t about to complain. He throws his head back and lets her do whatever she wishes, basking in the feel of her hand upon him. 

“You can touch me too, you know.” Nux opens his eyes realizes his fists are clenched in the sheet beside him in an effort not to grasp at her. Now, with her permission, his hands are drawn immediately to her breasts above him. They fill his hands so perfectly and are even softer than he imagined. She looks so fragile engulfed by his broad hands and his over-sized clothing, but he’s well aware of the strength contained within her small frame. The juxtaposition of her delicate flesh alongside the firmness with which she pins him with her hips just serve the illustrate the enigma that has always drawn him to her. 

Capable bends down for a kiss, nipping at his lower lip as she continues to stroke him. Her small hand feels impossibly good on his heated flesh, and his whole body shudders like his engine’s about to stall. Her kiss is equally thrilling, driving him slowly to madness beneath her. She rises back up and he can see where she’s got her other hand thrust down into her pants - his pants - as she rocks herself over his thighs. Her face is flushed and she looks glorious above him, like a valkyrie descending to deliver him to the gates of Valhalla. And he’s willing to follow her anywhere, clinging to her desperately as she guides him to the precipice. 

Nux finally feels himself thrown over the edge by her gentle hands, spilling across his stomach as he shatters beneath her. It takes several minutes to come back to himself, for the air to once again fill his lungs so that he can breathe. His hands have slid down to grip her thighs, and he continues to hold onto her as she moves toward her own release. When she comes she’s even more beautiful than he thought possible, and he knows for sure that she has brought him to somewhere even better than Valhalla. She’s smiling down at him as she trembles with the aftershocks, and he realizes she’s still wearing his pants.

“Mmm, I definitely think I’ll be borrowing these again.” 

Nux thinks to himself he doesn’t mind sharing.


	7. Warpaint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rated M.
> 
> This is a fill for the prompt [Nux putting warpaint on Capable](http://madmaxkink.dreamwidth.org/450.html?thread=807362).

“I’ll shred ‘em all!”

“Nux, they’re just pups!”

“Doesn’t matter, they need to learn proper respect for their betters!”

“They’re not disrespecting me - not really - they’re just…not comfortable with me. They still treat me like the Immortan’s Wife, some untouchable thing meant to be locked away in a tower. I thought if I put on the war paint they’d see I’m not so different from them.”

He feels Capable place soft fingers over where his hands are still clenched into fists. She had surprised him with bowls of white powder and grease and a request to help apply them, but when she had told him the reason - that she wanted the War Boys to accept her - his anger had rushed up in a mad fury. How dare they disrespect her! Furiosa herself had put Capable in charge of the War Boys - no more than War Pups really - and they were to obey her as they would the Imperator! But then Capable is assuring him that they’re doing as they’re told, that they were as mindful of her as could be expected, and he allows his fists to uncurl under her touch. He nods. He’s not entirely sure why she wants to be seen as one of the War Boys, however. She should be revered by them, exalted. But if she wishes to be painted, then he will devote himself to the task.

The next surprise comes as Capable begins stripping off her clothes before him. She’s taken to wearing pants and boots similar to those of the War Boys, dusty and full of useful pockets, and she slides them off her legs to reveal clean, white linen. Her sleeveless top unveils the same underneath. She is dressed not too dissimilarly from when they first met, but this feels different, more intimate. They’re alone in her quarters, and he’s no longer used to seeing her so uncovered. He takes in the sinewy muscles that now shape the newly revealed flesh, where once there had been only softness. The strength of her small frame is familiar to him from working alongside her, though the sight of it is new. Despite this, she has still retained her rather generous curves, which sets her as much apart from the boys as her wild red hair. He watches quietly as she removes her outer layers, but as she moves towards the fabric that still covers her chest he makes a choked off noise and scrambles to halt her.

“Won’t it be easier to paint without this in the way?”

Capable doesn’t seem to actually expect a response - he’s beyond giving one at this point - and when he releases her arms she continues to unwind the material, slowly revealing the curve of her breasts to his gaze. Glory be! Nux finds he can no longer breathe. He’s frozen in place at the sight of her. She makes a move towards the fabric at her hips and this time he moves to hold her wrists more firmly, shaking his head. There’s only so much a man can take. But the movement only brings him nearer to her, almost close enough to feel the familiar warmth of her skin.

He had been trying to keep a polite distance ever since he had returned to the Citadel. This was after being turned away from the gates of Valhalla for a fourth time. He was unworthy even of this sacrifice. He was unworthy of her. It had been one thing to allow her to comfort him in the War Rig, knowing he was destined to die out there. But in the relative peace of the colony it was too tempting to be near to her. He caught himself imagining that maybe he could mean something to her, something like what she meant to him. But she was a full-life, perfect in every way. What could he be to her? Still, Capable had tried to draw him back into their previous affection, even lowering herself to work beside him in the catacombs. She belonged to the light, not down in the dark caverns with him. But he could not deny her anything. Not even this, though he felt he would go half-mad before they were through.  
  
Nux goes to gather up the supplies while Capable sits at the edge of her bunk. He has no idea where to even begin with her - it doesn’t seem right to just slap it on as he would do to himself. He’s half tempted to just pour the sticky white powder over her and have it be done, no contact necessary. But she has asked for his help, and that means doing this right. He figures that her face is as safe a place as any to start, though her hair may present an obstacle. He attempts to brush the wild strands back from her face, but they only fall back the second he releases them. Nux has no idea how to braid her hair as she usually does for herself, but he manages a series of twists and knots that pull her fiery curls away from her face well enough. She tilts her head into each tug of the strands with a sigh, her eyes fluttering closed so trustingly. She never once attempts to guide him, or question him. She simply allows him to work. He feels a not unpleasant tightness in his ribs at this reminder of the faith she has placed in him. Within minutes her hair has become an even wilder mane - glorious, fit for a valkyrie - but at least her locks are held in place.

He finally takes up the bowl of white paint. The chalky powder is smooth on his fingertips as he gently draws them across Capable’s forehead, her cheeks, her chin. He carefully traces her eyes and nose, her skin becoming even more pale with each sweep of his fingers. The bright flash of green as she opens her eyes once again nearly startles him with its intensity. But he continues on. Finally, his fingers run over the softness of her lips, watching as their pink color disappears beneath his touch. He imagines kissing those lips, as he had once kissed her cheek so freely. Nux becomes aware that he has moved so that he is now only inches from her face, and draws back. He lets out the breath he realizes he has been holding for far too long. From this safer distance he can see his work, and collect himself a little before moving on.

Capable smiles at him as he draws nearer to her again. This time he runs his entire hands over the skin of her neck and back over her ears. Her head tips back to allow him access and it takes everything in him not bury his face into her neck, placing his lips against the delicate skin there and breathing in the soft scent of her hair. Instead he runs powdery hands over her shoulders, and down her arms. He takes his time to coat each finger, her hands easily yielding to the ministrations of his own.

This accomplished, he draws his knees up onto the bed to shift behind her. He carefully brushes her hair over whitened shoulders with the back of his hands, not missing the slight shiver that runs through her at this. A few broad strokes are all it takes to coat her back and sides, but Capable is arching into his hands, making soft noises as his hands glide across her skin. He can’t resist sneaking a few quick caresses that aren’t strictly necessary, but then he forces himself to move back in front of her.

He has been doing his best not to look down at her lovely breasts, but his eyes are drawn there now. Capable grins in amusement, though he only half notices this. He thinks of sliding his hands across the perfect mounds and realizes there is no way he can do that without embarrassing himself somehow.

Skipping that dilemma for now, he kneels before her, offering her feet the same treatment he did her fingers. Her legs seem impossibly long as he glides his hands up over her calves and behind her thighs. Capable moves until she is just barely seated on the bed, allowing Nux’s hands to reach her hips and all the way to the very edge of her linen covering. A single finger nearly slips beneath and he draws his entire hand back as if burned, and there’s a sound above him that might be a laugh. But a glance upwards reveals an innocent looking Capable, smiling angelically down at him. This is very much at odds with the way she now spreads her thighs out around him, inviting him into the cradle of her hips. He is not fully prepared for the softness and warmth of her her inner thighs. He’s certain she can feel his hands shaking against her skin, but she doesn’t say anything. He finds he can’t stop staring at the sight of his broad palms stroking her thighs, until he realizes he’s spent far too long on this one spot and reaches to coat his hands once again.

Hands smudge across her belly, and Capable definitely laughs at this, apparently ticklish. He stores this knowledge away for some future use, though mostly he thinks he will want to remember the sound of her laughter. He has been carefully cataloguing each small noise she makes, how her skin feels beneath his hands, how she shivers when he touches her neck and thighs, knowing he will probably never have this chance again. Soon there is only one part of her left to paint.

The task seems no less daunting than it did when he first began. He considers that maybe this part of her doesn’t even need paint - unless she plans to face the War Boys topless - but she is still waiting patiently, content to let him continue on. And then, an idea strikes him. A perfect, shiny idea. He cups a handful of the powder in his palms, holding them up bare inches from her chest. He carefully blows across the powder, dusting it across her breasts with each breath. Capable actually gasps at this, and arches her back towards the sensation. He watches as pale pink nipples tighten in response to rush of air. She’s actually shaking now, and he fears he’s not any more steady. The process is torturously long, longer than if he had just used his hands, but he knows he could not have survived the process any other way. Capable looks a little overwhelmed herself, and he knows it’s time to finish up.

Brushing the remain powder off of his hands, he steps back again to inspect his work. They’re both breathing heavily, but Capable is completely coated from head to toe in white paint. Thankfully the final task brings him back to the familiar safety of her face. He kneels again within the space left for him between her thighs, picking up the tin of black grease. With a single thumb he traces a blank band across her eyes, a little like Furiosa’s own mask but only reaching to her brows and no further. Her eyes follow his own as much as they can through this process, and he can see her smiling at the look of concentration on his face. Using just the edge of his nail and a little grease, he draws small lines down her lips to match the scars on his own.

He observes her face to survey the whole effect. Despite the paint, she does not look much like a War Boy, or even like the Imperator. Though she no longer looks like a Wife either. She is something new, a fierce and beautiful shield maiden, terrifying and tempting all at once. Nux feels himself once again drawn nearer to her, and he can’t resist brushing a quick kiss across her lips in his excitement and adoration. When he pulls back her grin matches his own. He pronounces his judgment.

“Well, you don’t exactly look like any War Boy, but I think this might work.”

Capable just smiles. “I think it already has.”


	8. Full Service

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rated M.
> 
> This is a fill for the promp [Nux/all the wives](http://madmaxkink.dreamwidth.org/450.html?thread=466882#cmt466882). Not entirely poly, but all the wives (minus Angharad) get some action.

Somehow Nux has ended up kneeling in front of the girls, half in the crawlspace, half in the cabin. He had previously been sitting on the seat between herself and Dag, vibrating with the same restless energy they’re all feeling on the long journey. Well, maybe not exactly the same. They’re some distance from the Immortan and his men, and it feels like they’ve been driving forever - even though it’s only been a couple hours - with nothing to do but inventory their weapons and themselves. Capable is counting the many hundreds of days it’s been since they didn’t know the weight of Joe’s horrible belts, unable to keep her awareness from drifting to the sensitive skin now free from its metal confinement. The low thrum of the engine beneath their seat is maddening, stirring something in her she had long since given up on feeling ever again. The heat isn’t helping, and neither does the wriggling War Boy at her side, his skin somehow hotter than the sands they travel across. She can tell the others are feeling it too, see it in the way their thighs shift and press together, trying to find some kind of relief.

Dag is the one who finally breaks. Max has gone out back to keep watch and it seems she abandons all that remains of her inhibitions with his exit. Her hand quickly sneaks down to press her palm between her legs, eyes closed as a blissful look spreads across her face. The sound she makes immediately draws everyone’s attention to her movements, even Furiosa’s. But the Imperator simply turns back to face the desert ahead of them and they all follow her lead. Mostly. The other wives continue sneaking glances at Dag as she grinds her palm into herself, letting out small gasps and moans. But Nux simply stares outright, stilling in response, eyes wide and wondering as he watches the pale girl gasping beside him.

Almost as if she feels his gaze on her, her eyes peek open to look directly at him. “Why don’t you make yourself useful, War Boy.” It’s given as a command, but the question is clearly implied. Nux looks over to Capable and she smiles back reassuringly.

“What do you want me to do?” Capable feels a rush of heat at his words, even though they weren’t actually spoken to her. Nux is clearly eager to help out, willing to do whatever is asked of him. Dag ends up directing Nux to the floor in front of them, taking advantage of the space he leaves to spread her legs apart further. The motions of her fingers become even clearer as they dance over the flimsy fabric, and Nux is clearly captivated by the sight. His hands shift almost unconsciously to Dag’s knees, steading himself as he draws his face to watch more closely. Dag, in turn, looks over to her, eyes seeking permission. Capable knows what she’s asking, and brings her hand up the back of Nux’s skull, gently encouraging him to move forward. Dag pulls her fingers away just as his nose brushes against her, almost giggling at the sensation. But then Nux actually nuzzles at her, and she’s back to sighing and gripping at her own thighs.  
  
Capable watches as Nux’s tongue darts out against the fabric, imagines that it’s probably at least as slick as she feels right now. He seems to like whatever he finds there, because he continues lapping at her until she’s gasping and moaning continuously. Dag eventually reaches down to tug the material out of the way, allowing Nux to lick at the skin below. She can barely see what’s happening any more, just the motions of Nux’s shaved head as he bobs between Dag’s legs, but she can tell whatever he’s doing must be right. Dag’s entire body is twitching, and she and Cheedo both lean into their sister to steady her, stroking her hair and arms as she babbles utter nonsense. With Capable’s other hand she continues petting Nux’s skull, murmuring soft encouragements to both of them. Dag’s release comes swiftly, announced with a wild shout that takes them all by surprise, and then she’s pushing Nux’s face away and curling into Cheedo beside her.

Nux looks up at her from where he’s still crouched on the floor, and she can’t help smiling at the blissed out expression on his face - his mouth obscenely pink and shiny as he grins up at her, happy to be useful. She wants to tell him how good he is, how perfect and helpful. But then Toast is dragging him over to the other side of the cabin and into the cradle of her hips, already tugging aside the material gathered at her waist to grant him access. Toast doesn’t waste any time in pulling his mouth towards her core, and Nux responds enthusiastically. Toast is rougher, more demanding than Dag, but Nux doesn’t seem to mind. Capable can see the slight bulge that’s formed beneath the coarse fabric of his pants, though he’s made no move to bring himself any relief, seemingly content to just take care of the girls in front of him. Toast is not so passive. With the hand not holding him to her, she reaches up to cup her own breasts, tugging at the peaks of her nipples through the thin fabric that covers them. It doesn’t take her long to come under the less—than-gentle ministrations, and they all watch as her thighs clench around Nux’s head in silent release.

She then presses Nux over toward Cheedo. The younger girl remains fully clothed throughout, relying as much on Dag’s soft caresses as the careful licks of Nux’s tongue through the barrier of fabric. She is willing but uncertain, more nervous at the responses of her body than the others’ touch. She trembles the entire time and nearly pushes Nux away too soon. But Toast holds him in place, bringing her fully over the edge to the satisfaction of the other girls. The ache between Capable’s own legs becomes almost unbearable as Cheedo shivers in the aftershocks of her orgasm.

Afterwards, the sated girls all curl up on the other side of cabin to share in the afterglow, feigning sleep to offer her the closest thing she can get to privacy in the rig. Furiosa hasn’t looked back once since checking on Dag, whether out of politeness or indifference. Capable can’t be sure. But Nux is looking over at her expectantly. He looks completely wrecked, face flushed and mouth swollen, and she almost feels a little possessive but mostly she’s just aroused. She signals for him to join her, and this time he moves on his own to kneel in front of her. His eyes never leave her own as he runs his hands carefully up her thighs, easing her legs apart to settle between them. She arches her back at the sudden feeling of being so open, his hands on her soft skin sending pleasant tingles throughout her body.

Nux moves slowly towards her, placing small kisses at the inside of each knee and trailing his lips up her inner thigh, muttering “so lovely, so shiny…”. She finds herself already trembling at his words and he’s barely even touched her. When he finally reaches the apex of her thighs she thinks she might just burst into flames. He’s nuzzling at her as she had seen him do to Dag, but watching it hadn’t prepared her for the overwhelming sensation - soothing and maddening at the same time. With one hand he pulls aside her clothing himself, while the other continues tracing indecipherable patterns across her inner thigh. His scarred lips are surprisingly soft and slick as they brush across her heated flesh, before licking tentatively at the seam of her. She gasps at the feel of his tongue on her, and he repeats the gesture over and over until she’s shaking beneath him. The hand pulling aside her clothes is now holding her open to his mouth as he explores her, gauging each of her responses to discover what she likes best. She sighs as he gently licks across her, running her hands softly over the back of his head - not directing him so much as showing her appreciation. When he lightly dips his tongue into her she moans in response, tightening her grip on his skull with each movement. As his tongue plunges more deeply into her core she becomes even louder, torn between wanting to wrap her legs around Nux’s head or spread herself even further to his probing. But even better is when shifts upwards to draw the small bundles of nerves into his warm mouth, sucking gently at her as she gasps and shudders. Her hands move to squeeze the nape of his neck and he moans into her, the vibrations nearly bringing her over the edge.

She’s pretty sure the words that now come spilling out of her mouth are words of praise, calling him a good boy, calling him _her_ good boy, and she feels him shuddering in response to her claim. He actually loses his rhythm for a few short moments, drawing in a few shuddering breaths before returning to the task with renewed enthusiasm. When she realizes what has happened she feels a surge of affection and pride, and continues in her praise of him as she runs gentle hands over his head and back. But it’s not long before Nux’s mouth is drawing her once again nearer and nearer to the precipice. She can no longer control the shaking of her body, or the noises she makes. Nux wraps a solid arm around her to hold her steady as she trembles. She hears the soft murmur of her own name being whispered into her skin and that’s what finally breaks her. She feels herself shattering completely, breaking free of everything that came before this moment, nearly whiting out at the sensation. Nux continues to lap at her through her release, until she finally comes back down to earth. Then she’s tugging Nux up to meet her in a clumsy kiss, his lips still swollen and covered in her and it’s completely perfect. They settle back against the seat together, Capable nestling more fully into Nux’s arms as he’s drifting off beside her. She glances over at her sisters where they rest against one other, only Dag’s thigh pressed against her own where she’s curled up on Nux’s chest. She has shared almost everything with her sisters but this moment belongs only to her.

***

By the time Max moves back into the cabin, the sisters are all curled up asleep alongside a completely exhausted War Boy. Furiosa has a rather enigmatic look on her face, which he thinks might almost be a smile. It leaves him with the strange feeling he’s missed something.


	9. Silk Stockings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rated E  
> Warnings: Cross-dressing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in my mind this actually takes place in the "Our Little Corner of the World" universe, but since it's a little kinkier and definitely too explicit (even more so than the motorcycle scene) it's going here instead. It can definitely be read alone too.
> 
> This is inspired a bit xenowhore's "Cotton and Lace" but mostly by a sexy video I had been watching.

It was a little strange at first, having him watch her like this. But she’s used to it now, has even started making a little show of it. It’s clear that Nux hasn’t had a lot of experience living with women the way he’s fascinated by every small thing she does. He’ll even try to catch her shaving her legs, only occasionally giving in to the urge to run his fingers along the newly smooth skin. It’s oddly sexy the way he watches her, even though it rarely leads to anything more than a few teasing touches.

Tonight, she’s actually anticipating this. They’re not even going anywhere fancy - just to the movies, really - but she’s slipped into her favorite set of pale pink lingerie and tamed her wild hair into soft curls that frame her face. By the time he emerges from the shower she’s already cleverly seated at the little vanity in their room, carefully applying her eye makeup.

Nux is immediately transfixed by the sight. He moves to sit on their bed, ignoring the fact that he’s still just wearing a towel. His focus is entirely on Capable, and the smooth sweep of eyeliner across her lids. Nux’s presence has the effect of making her want to get this right, and it always feels wonderfully indulgent to take her time. Her vanity is really nothing more than a tiny repurposed table with a mirror, but the way Nux watches her makes it feel far more glamorous. Her posture even shifts to match the scene, back arching gracefully as she leans closer to the mirror. She doesn’t even need to see Nux to feel the weight of his gaze. It’s a heady sensation, and she’s already a little dizzy at having all that attention focused on her.

She sits back for a moment, partly to check on the evenness of the eyeliner but mostly trying to catch a peek at Nux behind her. He looks quietly thoughtful, as he always does when he watches her. It still amazes her to see him sit so still, all that excess energy restrained. Most guys would try to rush her, but Nux is always so patient, thoroughly appreciating the effort she puts into this. Right now he’s leaning closer to watch her apply a thin coat of mascara.

“How do you do that?” She almost jumps at the sound of his voice. He’ll ask her questions like this sometimes, but she hadn’t been expecting it tonight and nearly catches her eyelid with the brush.

“Do what?”

“Not get it in your eye?” He’s moved behind her now, looking over her shoulder as she repeats the application on the other side. “And doesn’t it feel heavy?”

“Practice.” Is the simplest answer to his first question. She doesn’t want to admit how many times she _has_  caught herself in the eye, or the fact that she nearly did just now. She moves on to his second question. “And you barely notice it once it’s on.”

He seems to puzzle over her answer for a bit. As she watches his eyes flit between her face and the small tube in her hand, brow furrowed, she starts to get an idea. Standing up from her small bench, she guides him to sit down.

“Here, I’ll show you.” He’s seated facing away from the mirror now, looking as perplexed as ever but willing to go along with whatever she has planned for him. She tilts his face up towards her with one hand, shifting a knee to the bench beside him to steady herself a little.

“Close your eyes.” She smiles at his immediate obedience, and slides her hand to cup the side of his face. It’s easier to do this with eyes open, but she doesn’t want to worry about having him flinch. His breath is already coming out a little unsteadily now, and it seems to stop entirely with the first sweep of the brush against his eyelashes, but he does remain still. She realizes she’s never really noticed how lovely and dark his eyelashes were before, even longer now as they fan out against his pale cheek. She offers the same treatment to the other eye, far more gently than she’s ever done for herself.

“Ok, you can open them now.” Capable is not entirely prepared for how much brighter his eyes appear rimmed in black. His lashes are ridiculously long now, making Nux look really…pretty. She’s almost a little jealous of his eyes, but he’s staring back into her own just as intently. It’s a bit intense, actually, and her next words come out a little breathlessly.

“How does it feel?”

He seems to think for a moment before answering. “Weird, but not bad weird. Just…different.”

He turns around to look at himself in the mirror, a little surprised at his own reflection. Capable watches as he looks at himself from multiple angles before finally sitting back in the chair. His eyes dart to everything else still laid out across the table, and she guesses that he’s probably even more curious now.

“Want to try something else?” He nods almost shyly, and she reaches around him to find what she’s looking for. With the small silver tube in hand, she moves to stand in front of Nux, blocking the mirror from view. Capable pulls off the cap, twisting the bottom to reveal a glossy pink color. With her other hand she reaches out to tilt Nux’s chin up towards her. His hands hold on to her hips, thumbs making tiny circles against the soft fabric of her panties. His lips part automatically as she glides the lipstick across his plush lower lip. She then spends more than the necessary amount of time tracing his little cupid’s bow. His eyes remain locked on her own the entire time, and it leaves her feeling a little lightheaded.

She pulls back slightly to observe the results, and she’s surprised at how much softer his face looks now, mouth full and shiny pink. She steps aside so Nux can see himself too. His tongue darts out a little to lick at the color, and she can’t help but laugh at the face he makes at the taste. She should have put him in cherry lipgloss or something, but he probably would have licked it right off. But despite not loving the taste, he seems to otherwise like the look of it. One hand reaches up to carefully touch his face, admiring his reflection, while the other continues stroking across the edge of her panties. He turns back to look up at her through soft black lashes.

“What else?”

She probably would have agreed to just about anything he asked with him looking at her like that, his hopeful expression only enhanced by his prettiness. But he’s putting his complete trust in her, asking her what to do next. She has to think about it for a few moments. She considers maybe adding some eyeliner, or little blush, but he doesn’t really need either. She thinks about the hand caressing her hip, and wonders if this next request might not be too much. There’s no real harm in trying, at least.

Capable leaves Nux sitting at the mirror while she goes to sift through her top drawer. It only takes her a moment to find what she was looking for, bringing it back to Nux for inspection. He holds up the pair of silky black panties, trimmed delicately with matching lace. She expects more questions now, or at least a little hesitation, and is surprised that he only studies them for a moment to figure out which way they go. A small pink bow at the front makes this a relatively simple task, and then he’s bending down to slide them over endlessly long legs.

His towel is quickly knocked out of the way as he makes short work of slipping on the panties. Even though he’s quite a bit bigger than Capable, his hips are relatively narrow and they fit almost perfectly. They weren’t exactly made for men, and his cock looks more than a little obscene stretching the dark fabric, but overall it’s a very lovely picture. She brings him up to stand in front of her, admiring the way the cut of them only highlights his firm thighs, the sharp V of his hips. The small trail of hair leading down from his his belly button is interrupted by soft lace and the tiny bow. The color contrasts well with his pale skin, and the juxtaposition with his crazy V8 tattoo is surprisingly appealing. Capable is surprised to feel more than a little turned on by the sight.

Nux is turning a little away from her now, trying to catch a glimpse of himself in the small mirror. This ends up putting his backside in her view, and it’s maybe even better than the front. The fabric doesn’t quite cover everything, and the curve of his ass is now teasingly revealed to her.

“How do they feel?”

“Nice. A little tight, though. I like the fabric.” And he definitely does, the way his hands keep snaking up to glide across it. She can sees he’s already a little hard right now, but his fingers are more focused on the feel of the fabric than this. They trace along the small edging of lace, accidentally snapping the elastic against his skin. Capable just watches him, enjoying the reversal of their positions. She wonders if he’s willing to go just a little bit further.

“I think maybe just one more thing.” She leads him back over to the bed, encouraging him to sit back against the pillows this time. She darts back to her top drawer, returning with a pair of almost sheer black stockings that are topped off with a wide band of lace. Capable had actually purchased them on an impulse one day, at the time imagining Nux’s face as he discovered them under her skirt, or watching her slide them down each leg. She had never actually gotten the chance to try them out before but this is somehow even better. She sits at the end of the bed, taking first one foot and then the other to slowly roll them up each thigh. Nux shivers slightly as she allows her fingers to drag along his calves and behind each knee, straightening the lace as she reaches mid-thigh. Capable lets out the breath she didn’t realize she was holding when she finishes, sitting back on her heels to look Nux over.

He looks strangely beautiful like this. The makeup and lingerie don’t make him look particularly girlish, the hard-earned muscles of his thighs and calves stand out even more with the addition of the stockings, and the angles of his face are softer but still clearly apparent. It’s a very masculine beauty, and it suits him well. She wishes she could take a picture of them like this - Nux all harsh lines and black satin and herself much softer in pinks and red.

Capable can’t stop running her hands over the smoothness of his stocking-clad legs. The hair on his legs still prickles out in spots but even it feels softer like this. Nux enjoys the feeling as well, shifting his legs to slip across her hips, reveling in the easy glide. He then uses this to encourage her further into the V of his legs, and she does so, allowing her hands to slide up his thighs along the way. She can see where he’s almost completely hard beneath the silky fabric of the panties, straining against the material but still held firmly in place. She toys a bit with the lace at the edge of his underwear - _her_  underwear - before gently drawing her fingers across his length.

Nux gasps at the sensation, hips arching into her touch. His hands reach up to tangle into her soft curls, drawing her down to meet his painted lips in a slow kiss that leaves them both breathless. It’s a little strange to be the one tasting lipstick like this, but the softness of his lips is wonderfully familiar. When she finally pulls away she can see where some of the color has smeared across the corners of his mouth, and his lips look somehow even shinier than they had before. He looks more than a little debauched already, and she’s unable to resist the picture he presents. His kiss-swollen lips part to let out a sweet little moan when she brushes against his hardness again, and she shifts back a little to admire her work.

He’s fully hard now, the tip of him peeking out from underneath the lacy elastic. It’s definitely a tempting sight, and she give into the urge to place a small kiss on his belly right above. The muscles of his stomach jump beneath her lips, and she grins at his response. But the gasp she earns when she shifts down to press more kisses where the panties are stretched around him is even better. She continues to mouth at him, Nux whimpering above her as the fabric becomes slicker and slicker. The sounds he’s making are causing her own panties to become similarly soaked.

He outright whines when she drags her mouth away to kiss him again, but her hand is just as quickly back on him and the pitiful noise turns to a rumbling moan. His arms go to wrap around her, pulling her closer as the kiss deepens. As she moves to kiss at his throat, his arms only tighten. Nipping at the skin right below his ear has him shuddering beneath her. She no longer has any real space for her hands to work, so she moves up into his lap, bringing her arms around his neck instead. The change in position results in Nux’s bulge pressing directly against her core, dragging a moan out of both of them. She can’t help the slow roll of her hips against him, and it becomes even better.

They move easily against one another, slick fabric barely muting the sensations. She pulls away from their kiss to sit back, watching Nux as he shifts restlessly beneath her, gasping at the teasing circle of her hips. His hands slide down to cup her backside, fingers tangling in the soft pink lace of her own panties, encouraging her into a more satisfying rhythm. He groans as she complies, and Capable is amazed at how desperate he is already.

“Can you? Just like this?”

He nods eagerly, as she continues gliding slickly over him. When she reaches down to trace across the lines of the V8 engine, brushing across his nipples with each pass, he nearly bucks her off. She just smiles at this, and shifts her knees into his sides to hold them both steadier while he continues to thrust up against her. He won’t last much longer like this, and she’s almost tempted to help herself along a bit, but finds she doesn’t want anything to distract her from the sight of him coming.

Nux’s eyes are firmly shut where he’s pressed back against the pillows, dark eyelashes a inky black smudge across his cheeks. His lips are smeared and parted, breath coming out in unsteady pants and frequently interrupted by low groans. His entire body is shaking, and she can tell he’s close now. She feels his hips start to lose their rhythm, and she moans as his fingers dig deliciously into her flesh, holding her firmly to him as he gasps out his release. He’s gorgeous like this, arching up towards her and making a mess of her panties.

Capable bends down to place soothing kisses across his cheeks and eyelids while he continues to shudder beneath her. His hands slowly loosen their grip on her hips, coming up to stroke shakily across her back. She feels more than hears the small laugh that bubbles up from his chest. When she pulls away to look at him he’s a complete mess but he’s beaming up at her.

“I think we might have missed the movie.”

She can’t help but laugh herself. This whole evening has been so surreal, in the best way possible. She certainly doesn’t mind staying in, and clearly neither does Nux. His hands have already moved to trace over her ribs, fingers playing with the scalloped edge of her bra. His expression becomes more serious as he reaches up to cup her breasts through the fabric, and a pulse of heat shoots straight to her core. The feel of his fingers circling her nipples through the lace reminds her that she’s still wound up from before.

Her hips resume moving without her being entirely conscious of it. Nux sucks in a breath as she presses against overstimulated flesh, and shifts beneath her so she’s now straddling his stomach. It’s not quite as satisfying, though the firmness of his stomach is definitely a plus. But he keeps moving until she’s over his chest, his back pressed against the mattress and his head slipping off the pillow.

She’s a little confused by this at first, but then his tongue flicks out to wet his lips and he’s lifting her by the waist to settle her over his mouth. Capable finally realizes what he’s planning, but she’s still not entirely prepared for the feeling of his tongue swiping against the soaked fabric of her panties. She gasps in surprise, and can’t even find it in her to be annoyed when he chuckles at her response. She can certainly forgive his smugness as he continues to lick at her through the slick material. She feels shaky already, and reaches out to steady herself against the headboard.

One of his hands, which until now has been teasing at her breasts, slips down to shift her panties out of the way. She lets out a choked off moan at the feeling of his tongue against bare skin. It’s almost too much, as he alternates between broad strokes and little circles of his tongue. When he draws her clit into his mouth she can’t help rocking against his face, nearly collapsing against him. He pulls one of her hands from the headboard to continue holding her panties aside while his hands move to support her, holding her more firmly in place above him. She’s thankful for this when his tongue dips inside her, curling into her entrance and then pressing into her again and again.

“Nux…” She can’t help whimpering his name endlessly, tension coiling in her belly with each stroke of his tongue. She can only imagine what his mouth looks like now, lipstick everywhere but his actual lips, slick with the taste of her. It’s this thought that finally brings her over the edge. When she comes she nearly whites out, and she’s not entirely sure what sounds she makes, or if she made one at all. She’s still shaking as she comes down, and Nux shifts her down so she’s laying against his chest. It takes her several moments to finally catch her breath, and several more before she musters up the energy to look over at his face.

What she sees is even better than what she had pictured. His lips are entirely slick and swollen from her, and both the lipstick and mascara have somehow smeared rather appealingly across his cheek. But the best part was the way he’s looking at her as if _she_  was the one who was amazing. Capable can only hope her expression conveys her own sentiments as clearly.

Eventually she allows her eyes to close again as she snuggles back into his chest. She thinks now about the way he’s always loved watching her get all dressed up, and she can finally see the appeal.


End file.
